my_personal_roleplays_zorafandomcom-20200214-history
DarkClan
DarkClan is a Clan made by Darkstar. While talking to Destinyflower, Warmtail explained its history. The Clan is a more organized way to live in Darkstar's eyes, rather than his old life. But he never takes the warrior code into account, because he wanted it to be like his rouge lifestyle (so did his mate, Purpleslash) so his Clan basically does whatever they want. Medicine cats mating is normal, and warriors can eat prey immediately when they catch it. Because of this, all the people who live by DarkClan rules, and not by the warrior code, will go to the Dark Forest on their death. DarkClan's history is really dark, indeed, hence the name. They have killed a lot of cats, and destroyed homes, families and what-not. Three-quarters of their herbs & prey was collected by other cats. Because of this, warriors can be lazy most of the time, and just focus on training themselves more. The majority of training given to apprentices is only warrior fights. None of the cats born in this Clan know about the warrior code. Auburnfur & Warmtail came to this Clan due to SunClan getting destroyed. Warmtail was just a kit at the time, so his aunt took him into the Clan, being evil. She felt like DarkClan would be the perfect place for her. Creation Dark & Purple were happy mates with happy kits. But then they got tired of living just only a family. So they decided to create a Clan. Darkstar was the one who became the leader because he was stronger, and he named the Clan DarkClan. Darkstar invited tons of cats to join, evil cats especially, and trained them to be strong. Then he sent them off to kill cats. Using this method, there were usually some cats who joined out of fear of getting killed. The Clan got huge quickly, and plentiful. StarClan, however, turned their backs entirely on DarkClan, and showed dead cats to the way of the Dark Forest. Fierylight & Destinypaw When they planted an attack on BraveClan after their civil battle, only five cats survived. Bravestar & Shadowcreek (Bravemoon & Shadowpaw at the time) hid in a place DarkClan would never check (inside a tree trunk :), Greenmoon played dead, but got scratched, but Fierylight & Destinypaw went to DarkClan in fear of getting killed. Fierylight got lost and happened to be back in BraveClan on her second moon of living in DarkClan. Destinypaw, however stayed for much longer. She ran away with Warmtail with six DarkClan cats (one was a medicine cat) chasing them. However, the Dark Forest guided all of them back to DarkClan, but none of them had the heart to report to Darkstar what happened. When Darkstar asked the deputy (Bronzeslope) where they had gone, he had broken into tears, saying, "FORGIVE ME, MY LEADER! PLEASE MERCY!" Darkstar understood what this had meant. "Great, now people are leaving this Clan? Sure, they can DIE for this Clan, I'm perfectly okay with that, but leaving this Clan and leaving only footprints behind?!" he had shouted. When he decided he couldn't be so calm anymore, Darkstar lunged forward and bit Bronzeslope in the neck rather harshly, causing him to die. Highjump became the deputy after that. Dark & Light Prophecy Bluntgaze had seen a cat in the vicinity, but she realized that cat was the third SunClan leader, Marigoldstar. She had tried to kill her, but it was a fail. Marigoldstar still had her nine lives, and Bluntgaze happened to get killed. Her last words were, "Darkstar will come after you, just wait..." Darkstar had gotten the dark version of the prophecy while sleeping, which he called a message. He had told this message to the Clan, but only Oakbush, Longpaw & Auburnfur recognized it. They four worked together figuring out the message. The first power used was when Oakbush picked up a flower and it started withering. Everybody was confused. The next power in DarkClan was Longpaw's, where a rouge tried to attack him, but Longpaw sliced through the rouge's body really easily. He became a warrior at only ten moons after that, becoming very respected throughout DarkClan, thinking he also had the perfect warrior genes. Longpaw saw he had claws which would strip off bark in a swipe. He also ate prey very differently. Auburnfur, when touching her partner while thinking about killing a cat and there was blood everywhere, saw that Goldjaw started coughing out blood, and it also came out of his ears. She was horrified, and jolted herself away from him. It stopped. She didn't know that could happen, so she apologized to him. Destruction Darkstar challenged BraveClan to a final battle, after he knew where it was, after finally tracing down the path which Frozenbreeze went to get to BraveClan. He hid behind a tree, so he wouldn't be spotted, and went back and told Darkstar. BraveClan, having no other choice but to fight DarkClan or succumb to it, took the chance to fight. Darkstar thought it would be easy, having his fellow dark prophecy cats, Longfang, Oakbush & Auburnfur. But they had no knowledge of the other four having powers. The light prophecy cats didn't know the dark prophecy cats had powers, either, so they were shocked. The battle started, and they started fighting really good. The Legacy Prophecy cats also fought, already having knowledge of warrior moves from their old lives. Only Warmtail died on the light side, but all the DarkClan warriors died after StarClan cats (the ones who got killed by DarkClan) arrived and helped BraveClan & some SunClan members win. Darkstar also died, and Mothspring became the leader (after Highjump died of course). However, since Darkstar was the only leader so far, Mothstar wasn't sure how to get her nine lives. She simply just went to the Dark Forest and asked for help, as there was only Purpleslash (who became an elder), elders, queens, apprentices & kits. Darkstar in the Dark Forest said to move the Clan to a bigger and better location, but it was too late. Apprentices & kits got kitnapped by StarClan cats, the parents got murdered, and chaos was left behind in DarkClan. Aftermath Mothstar was still living, but she had fallen down after being scratched by a StarClan cat ferociously. She was expecting Charredbelly's kits at the time, and saw everyone was dead. After a few seconds from her waking, something dawned on her. She had realized she had been living inside a dungeon. She had tried to run off to BraveClan + SunClan, but she was rejected entry. "You're a rouge now," was Bravestar's words of rejection. It is unknown what happened to Mothstar after that, but DarkClan was completely dead except for elders, who was close to natural death anyway. The prey & herbs were all gone, and given back to their previous owners. The kits & apprentices got adopted by several cats. About a quarter went to BraveClan, and they were so confused about what they thought was only BraveClan rules, but was really just the warrior code.Category:Clans Category:DarkClan Category:Warrior Cats